


The Breakup Aftermath

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [23]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Murder, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Remember when we were friends? Yeah, me neither.
Relationships: Pubert Addams & Wednesday Addams, Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love is a four letter word [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Breakup Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of three and directly follows The Addams Family Reunion.  
> This series is coming to an end soon and I want to thank you all for being a part of this. Your comments and kudos have pushed me to expand this series further than I originally intended it to go, so thank you!

Life didn't stop and after a painfully short period back home, Wednesday was heading to Lucy's house to endure her final semester before finally graduating. Wednesday had been tempted to take a leave of absence and stay in Europe and allow the madness to take over but between her refusal to be defeated, the conversations with her parents and whatever concoction Grandmama had given with, she had reached a level of apathy that was reminiscent of her childhood years.

When she arrived, Lucy was out but it was clear that she had been there as all Lucy's things had been removed from their bedroom and moved into the guest room that was previously used for storage. Wednesday quickly cleared her stuff from their room and moved back into the downstairs bedroom that had been hers when she moved in.

She was just glad that Lucy had left all her social science and humanities general requirement classes for this semester so it was unlikely that they would run into each other on campus.  
After quickly unpacking and setting up her room, Wednesday had written a cheque for the rent for the entire semester and left it on the living room table before heading out. Josh had promised to lend her his Costco card and she left to pick him up so she could purchase a mini-fridge and groceries for her room.

**********

"So let me get this straight. You broke up with your girlfriend while on vacation in a foreign country but you're still living together? Man lesbians are weird."  
Josh pushed the cart into a fairly empty aisle then turned to Wednesday.  
"How are you really feeling? I mean you loved her."  
"I still do." Wednesday sighed. "I love her so much but sometimes things happen that causes all trust to be lost."  
"So that's it? You're giving up? Man, I thought you were tougher than that? Did she cheat on you? Cause I mean, I won't hit a girl but I can get my roommate's girlfriend to beat her up for you."  
A laugh unwillingly came out of Wednesday.  
"No. I appreciate the offer but like I told my siblings, she's to be left alone."  
They began walking and adding things to the cart. Wednesday found herself picking up some of Lucy's favourite foods before putting them back. Love had made her weak.  
As they lined up to cash, Josh brought the conversation back to the topic of Wednesday's ex.  
"So what happened. What'd she do that was so bad that you're willing to end your epic college love affair early?"  
"She's afraid of me. I can't be with someone who thinks I'd hurt them."  
Wednesday began placing the smaller items on the conveyor belt as Josh handed over his membership id. Soon they were cashed out and heading back to the car.  
"I don't know what happened but I can't believe she's afraid of you. I've seen her manhandle you when you're pissing mad with no regard for her personal safety. Even your brothers don't dare do that. I mean if she is suddenly afraid, then something had to have happened. Maybe you need to figure out what it is."  
Wednesday already knew what it was. Lucy had found out that she'd been sleeping with a killer and she'd been unable to handle it but it wasn't like she could tell Josh that.  
"Maybe," Wednesday responded. "Hey, want to come help me set up the fridge then we can get dinner, my treat?"  
"Afraid of being alone with her? You know you don't have to bribe me, I'll come over whenever you want and you have an open invitation to hang out by me. Granted it's a shitty apartment I share with three other guys but I have a futon in my room and mi futon es su futon."  
"Thanks, once you're serious, I'll take you up on it."  
Wednesday gave him a small, fragile smile that disappeared as she pulled into her driveway and saw Lucy's car there.

**********

If Lucy was inside, she didn't appear. Wednesday and Josh brought the fridge inside and set it up before Wednesday began putting her cold items into the main fridge. All that was in it was wine, cake, ice-cream and take out containers. It seemed that Lucy was back to not taking care of herself.  
This was no longer Wednesday's problem so she cleared a shelf to put her things on while stamping down the part of her that said Lucy was hers to take care of.  
As Wednesday finished and headed for the back porch to collect Josh who had headed there to rest she paused. She could hear Josh and Lucy talking so she took up a position to eavesdrop.  
"... don't understand why you don't apologise. You're out here crying and you clearly want her back."  
Wednesday felt her heart break again at the thought of Lucy crying.  
"She ended things Joshua and I don't beg."  
"She said you're afraid of her. What did she do to scare you? Talk to me, I'm trying to fix this."  
"Firstly, I'm not afraid of her and she didn't do anything. That's the problem, she didn't do anything."  
"What do you mean she didn't do anything? What was she supposed to do?" Josh asked.  
Wednesday pulled away from the window and headed for her car, texting Josh that she was ready. She didn't know what she was supposed to do and she wasn't ready to see Lucy anyway.

**********

"So Lucy and I talked."  
"I heard." Was all Wednesday replied as she started the car and reversed out of the driveway.  
"So you know she still loves you. She said so."  
"Hmm."  
"And she's not afraid of you. I told her to talk to you."  
"Okay. She knows where I sleep. Now can we change the topic? I'm feeling for Indian, what about you."  
Josh thankfully latched onto the new topic.  
"You never feel for Indian. Who are you and what have you done to Wednesday?"

**********

When Wednesday left her room the next day, Lucy was surprisingly seated at a stool in the kitchen wearing only a t-shirt and eating a pint of coffee ice-cream. Wednesday smiled at the sight before she remembered and scowled.  
"You built me a pool," Lucy said accusingly.  
"Yeah, it was supposed to be an engagement present for you." Wednesday ran her hand through her hair while looking in the direction of the backyard as though she could see through the walls.  
"I can have it filled in if you prefer."  
"No, it's nice. Thanks."  
With that, Lucy stood up, leaned past Wednesday to put the ice-cream away, and took off her t-shirt revealing a black two-piece suit before pressing her body close to Wednesday and kissing her cheek then headed to the pool. Wednesday stared after her in confusion before shaking her head though it didn't clear the image of the other woman in a bathing suit so Wednesday fled the house before she did something stupid.

**********

"Have you spoken to her yet? I mean I'm all for the deliciousness of spurned love and heartbreak Wednesday, but this is getting ridiculous." Asked Morticia during their weekly all family call.  
"Of course she didn't, she's scared." Taunted Amanda who was halfway out of the frame. Pugsley scowled at her and launched a balled-up wad of something white at her head before mumbling something that might have been in defense of Wednesday.  
"Why should she? Make her beg, then rip her heart out, literally." Declared Pubert from his place in one of the dungeons. He'd been hiding from Grandmama but no one missed family call.  
"Wednesday, it's been two weeks. You don't want to look back on your college experience with regret, do you? Just talk with her, you used to be friends. Try being friends with her again. It will help." Stated Gomez practically.  
"I disagree." Interjected Uncle Fester, who was either back in the Bermuda Triangle or was in his bathtub. Wednesday couldn't quite tell.  
"Either you make it work or you move on and start afresh. You can kill an ex but there's no point in being friends with one. It doesn't work." Here he shook his head several times side to side.  
"I hate to be the voice of reason but I say beg. You want the witch back. We want a witch in the family. Think of all the spells we could do." Said Grandmama.  
"Guys, I'm not discussing this with you all. I can decide..." Wednesday was cut off by Grandmama interjecting.  
"You're right. No discussion. All in favour of Wednesday getting back with the witch say eye of newt."  
To Wednesday's shock almost everyone agreed bar Pubert who wanted Lucy dead and Pugsley who would support Wednesday's decision.  
"Good, it's decided. There's a full moon in three weeks, you have until then to fix it. Next topic, Pugsley wants to dye his hair."  
Wednesday shook her head fondly at her family but made a mental note to be busy for the call that took place after the full moon in three weeks time.

**********

"I don't get it."  
Josh and Wednesday were in the private lab they booked working on their final projects.  
"What? Your experiment is going as hypothesized. Isn't it?"  
Wednesday peered at Josh over a thick curtain of hair. She twirled it on her fingers and considered cutting it short again.  
"You said she's torturing you." Questioned Josh.  
"Urgh."  
Wednesday banged her head against the table.  
"Is every conversation going to be about my relationship? No, don't answer that. Let's talk about my hair instead, I'm going to cut it."  
"That's a total breakup move but are you ready for this step? You haven't even tried to get back together or slept with her. All my googling said lesbians sleep with their ex before moving on."  
Wednesday began staring blankly at Josh before her brain rebooted and she began packing up her things because stabbing her friend seemed unreasonable even to her.  
Knowing she was his ride, Josh started cleaning up and was ready to go by the time she saved all her work and had her laptop put away.  
He followed her out of the lab and down the hallway in the direction of the parking lot.  
As they reached outside and headed towards her car, they could see Lucy in the distance wearing what was possibly the world's shortest skirt being carried piggyback by one of the college's footballers while another held her things. She hadn't noticed them and Wednesday and Josh slowed their walk so they would not be noticed though with the way Wednesday stared at her legs, Josh was certain she didn't care about getting caught.  
Once they were out of sight and Wednesday and Josh had finally reached the car, he exclaimed. "Haircut."  
"What? Josh, I think you've finally broken."  
"She's winning. She can't win."  
Wednesday rolled her eyes and entered the car, starting it and heading off-campus.  
"We need to go into town, to a barbershop, not a salon. You're getting a haircut Wens."  
Without taking her eyes off the road, Wednesday sent her friend a side glare that hurt.  
"How about no." She replied, driving in the direction of her favourite taco truck. She needed comfort food.  
"Dude, you're Wednesday Addams. Whatever you want you get. Are you really going to give up or are you going to get your girl?"  
Josh had recently learned that Wednesday was one of those Addams and after making fun of her for driving a Tesla, he finally understood how she was always able to go home regularly during the semester, despite living across the country. He had also taken to presuming that what Wednesday wanted, Wednesday got, which was not technically incorrect. However, he, like everyone else assumed she wanted Lucy back. She knew she wanted Lucy beneath her, wet and naked but that didn't mean she wanted a relationship and in any event, she was pretty firmly comfortable jumping between the anger and depression stages of loss without ever touching upon bargaining.  
"Right now all I want is half a dozen carne asada tacos and for everyone to stop talking about my ex for one day," Wednesday grumbled.  
"I'll not talk about you know who if you help me type out my labs." He responded.  
"Deal."  
"...And buy me coffee. It's been hours and I can't find my wallet."  
"An hour, you had coffee fifty-eight minutes ago Josh, but yes I will buy you coffee. I'll even refrain from commenting on it. Here." She unlocked her phone and passed it to him to find the Starbucks app so he could order himself something.  
Surprisingly, he didn't ask why she had the app on her phone and just casually ordered coffee for him and a tea for her.

**********

"So..."  
"Mhmm." Wednesday looked up from where she was stuffing her face on his futon but didn't stop eating so he took that as permission to continue.  
"My roommate's girlfriend's sister thinks you're cute and wanted to know if you'd be interested in going out with her."  
Wednesday gave him a blank look before picking up another taco.  
"She's cute and nineteen and she doesn't go to our school so it...might...be...fun." Josh trailed off expectantly.  
She finished her taco, took a mouthful of her tea then picked up another one while looking consideringly at the carpet before picking up her phone and texting her siblings in their personal group chat. Pubert had wanted to meet up that weekend and she was trying to turn it into a siblings hunting trip since she could no longer have him over. Josh's question went ignored because in no world was she going to date a teenager, even one that was a legal adult.  
After she'd ignored him for a reasonable amount of time, did he begin harassing her for an answer and once he ascertained that age was her primary issue, he began reaching out to his network to find her someone suitable. Wednesday allowed it only because she really didn't want to end up having hate sex with an ex and fooling around with someone else would ensure she didn't. She'd spent way too much time making fun of her brother's lack of control to allow herself to be subjected to the ribbing that Pugsley would give her if she ended up doing the same thing.

**********

By the time Wednesday reached home, she'd argued with Pubert for over an hour about why he couldn't just show up at her place anymore and wingmanned for Josh who was still chasing after women who didn't know he existed and was tired. As such, when she saw the unfamiliar car parked in front of the house, she dismissed it as belonging to someone else in the neighbourhood. After parking in the driveway and entering the house, she began putting her things down and was heading back to the kitchen when she heard a moan from upstairs followed by the sound of Lucy's voice going, "Harder." Wednesday froze, Lucy had to have left her door open because the house was otherwise soundproof. She heard Lucy moan again followed by a deep masculine voice saying, "You're so tight.". Wednesday went cold and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly then turned and headed back for her room, leaving the door slightly ajar so that while she would no longer hear the sounds of her ex getting off, she'd be able to tell what was occurring in the house. Less than twenty minutes later, she heard voices coming down the stairs.  
"Thanks again so much for the assist Aren," Lucy stated sounding out of breath.  
The man, Aren, laughed. "Never a problem Rey-Rey. Though, you should have remained lying down. I could see myself out."  
"You really couldn't, not with the security system I had grandfather set up. It's for my protection." She explained.  
"Ha, more like everyone else's protection when you're around. I still can't believe no one knows what a menace you are. Anyway take care of yourself and let me know when you need a repeat of today." he said.  
"Probably not for a while. Drive safely."  
Then Wednesday could hear the front door open then close and Lucy headed towards the back of the house.  
"You can come out now Wednesday, I saw your car," Lucy called out.  
Wednesday considered ignoring her with the way anger was coursing through her veins but she supposed now was as good a time as any to fight.  
"New boyfriend, Rey-Rey?" Wednesday exited her room and entered the kitchen.  
"What?" Lucy looked confused standing there in shorts and a tank that made it obvious she had on no bra. Wednesday looked over the other woman who looked remarkably put together for having just gotten laid, not a hair was out of place and Lucy usually looked more rumpled and relaxed after she'd been with Wednesday, which for some reason pleased the other woman immensely.  
"Firstly, don't call me Rey-Rey, I really hate the name which is why Aren uses it. And secondly eww, me and Aren. Eww. We're like cousins. Our grandmothers are best friends so we grew up together and he's a physiotherapist that is married to one of my best friends. Which is why he came over in the first place. So don't get jealous."  
Wednesday's automatic retort died on her lips when she realised that the other woman was limping.  
"What happened to you? And I wasn't jealous."  
"You were, which is cute." Lucy rejoined as she limped over to the stove to get a pot then limped to the sink.  
"And I fell this morning. Sprained my ankle and dislocated my shoulder. It's quite funny now that I'm no longer in pain."  
Wednesday walked over and took the pot from the other woman and filled it up before putting it on the stove. She couldn't deny how relieved she was that Lucy hadn't been fucking someone else even if it was tinged in worry over the other woman's injury.  
"Sit. What are you trying to make?" She asked  
Lucy sat on a kitchen stool. "Ramen, I think I have some left."  
Wednesday turned the pot on and searched the cupboards quickly, before noting that there was barely any food in them.  
"You have no food and I don't eat ramen so there's none in the house." Wednesday sighed. "I'll make you tea but you'll need to order takeout, and get groceries."  
Lucy looked up at Wednesday and pouted who simply ignored her and began making a cup of the Addams healing tea.  
"Don't pout babe, that no longer works with me," Wednesday stated.  
"I'd force the issue but I'm high on a double dose of these pain meds and I just want to eat and pass out." Lucy murmured before putting her head down on the countertop.  
Wednesday made a mental note to enquire as to what drugs Lucy was taking the next day and gave her the tea then made her a sandwich from her own supplies. As she picked up and carried the sleeping woman up to her room, Wednesday admitted to herself that she was a sucker and promised herself to let no one know this happened.

**********

Wednesday stood back, arms folded, face impassive as she watched Pubert expertly remove the fingernails from the woman he had tied up. She wasn't certain what she had done to come to his attention as they predominantly hunted people who did wrong but she was willing to bet that her brother had chosen this woman because of her similarity to her roommate.  
As Wednesday knew that Lucy was safely in New York, away from Pubert's savageness she was unconcerned about his actions with her look-alike. As far as Wednesday was concerned, Pubert could murder a thousand women who looked like Lucy if it helped him get over the pain he felt, once he understood that the actual subject of his hate was off-limits.  
Pubert took off the woman's blindfolds and gag and walked over to the woman and patiently held a vial of smelling salts beneath her nose waiting for her to regain consciousness. Her eyes opened in terror at the young boy holding a blowtorch and she made to scream but was quickly gagged again.  
"They never sound right when they scream." He explained as he turned to his sister.  
Wednesday gave him an unimpressed look and merely remained patiently in the corner. She was bored and hated that she didn't have her phone on her, but taking any personal items especially a cellphone to an active murder scene would increase their chances of getting caught. She became lost in her thoughts and only looked up when she smelled the sweet scent of burning flesh. Half of the woman's face had been burnt and her hair was still on fire. By her lack of movement, she had either passed out again or died. When Pubert failed to revive the woman she sighed, good victims were hard to find. She missed the days when a person could survive electrocution or dismemberment.

"You know I don't actually hate her." Pubert said casually as he watched the cleaners remove the body and put the space he had worked in back to rights. They were free to leave whenever they wanted as the family had an account with the cleaning company but Pubert always did like remaining until the last possible moment. As they wheeled the corpse away and the siblings began taking off their overalls Wednesday turned to her brother.  
"That display, and the last four victims of yours that look like her, would say differently. It doesn't matter though. I don't care if you hate her or not, once you understand that she's off-limits. Permanently."  
"Yeah yeah, save your possessive speel for someone who's actually trying something with her. I hate that she betrayed us but I still miss having her as a sister. I hate that I still keep seeing you and her together and that her name is still on the family tapestry. Don't you hate her?" He asked.  
"What do you mean her name is still on the tapestry? It should be off. You're too young to remember but after Aunt Debbie but before Aunt Desmonda, Uncle Fester was engaged to a woman and when he broke it off her name disappeared from the tapestry." Wednesday said sharply.  
"Yeah, but Lucy dumped you."  
"Not exactly..." Wednesday trailed off as they headed back to the trail that they were supposedly hiking. "Neither of us actually said that we're broken up."

**********

Lucy lay sideways on her bed, head hanging half off. She often wished her grandmother would re-decorate her bedroom instead of leaving the memorabilia from her youth up but she couldn't deny that her posters and trophies always made the room feel like home, even though she had her own place now.  
She had just returned home from a night of clubbing and drinking with her best friends and she couldn't deny that the New York club scene always made everywhere else look tame. She had done body shots with friends and left her shoes at a bar where a guy was doing lines of coke at the neighbouring table before finally ending the night off with a slice of pizza and heading home in borrowed shoes feeling better than she had in months. Her grandparents were due to arrive in a couple of hours so she waited up for them while enjoying her high on life.  
As she relaxed, her mind wandered over to Wednesday and how the other woman was spending her night, probably not clubbing. She sat up and unpacked her feeling towards the woman then chased away the thoughts from her mind and by the time her grandparents reached, she could honestly say that the other woman was finally off of her mind.

**********

"What part of I'm hungover did you miss grandfather." Lucy panted as she ran a few places behind the man through the park. Someone who looked as old as he did should not be able to run that fast. He turned and ran backwards talking to his granddaughter.  
"The part where a few drinks could take you out Bean. Didn't you hydrate?" He asked.  
"Yes, but we've been running for two hours now. I wasn't aware I had signed up for the New York marathon."  
The man slowed to a halt and headed for a bench, Lucy joining him.  
"I know you can run a marathon. So what is wrong my little Bean. You seem sad."  
Lucy went from tired to suspicious in an instant. She wouldn't put it past her grandfather to arrange an accident for her ex, after all, he had done it before. She needed to say something that would ensure his line of questioning didn't veer in the direction of relationships.  
"I lost my psychic ability."  
"Did you now? Have you truly lost your ability to have premonitions or has it changed and you're simply not paying attention? I think you'll find that when you relax and pay attention you'll see that you still have the ability to know." He hopped up.  
"Now then, since you're unwilling to tell me what is wrong and I must respect your privacy, how about you take an old man to brunch."  
Lucy stood up and smiled at her grandfather before they leisurely headed out to eat together.

**********

As far as Lucy knew Wednesday was still out camping with her family which is why she was taking this time to go skinny-dipping. Sure the other woman had seen her naked many times but she was trying to be considerate. As such, she didn't notice the shadow in the corner of the deck when she came out and dropped her towel before entering the pool.

Wednesday, for her part, was enjoying the quiet night with a glass of scotch older than her when her ex came out. She sipped at her scotch tasting the fruity notes of the Macallan and took in the long, lean legs and perfect butt that was on display in front of her. Lucy turned around before entering the pool, giving Wednesday a good look at her front. Wednesday didn't quite like the idea of being a voyeur but she was comfortable outside though fed up of hiding so she made her way into the light and sat on a deck chair next to the water with her drink.  
When Lucy resurfaced minutes later, pulling herself out of the pool and into a standing position, she startled to see Wednesday seated on a deck chair, a glass in one hand and her robe, held out towards her, in the other.  
She walked over, ignoring the robe and stole Wednesday's drink to take a taste.  
"Like the view?" Lucy set down the glass and made to retreat but Wednesday grabbed her before she could and pulled her until she was straddling the other woman, dripping water all over her clothing.  
"It's pretty nice. Why, what are you offering?"  
"Whatever you're willing to take."  
Both women knew they were playing a dangerous game but that didn't stop Wednesday from flipping them and latching her mouth onto Lucy's breast, tugging a nipple between her teeth. Lucy arched her back, letting out a low moan before she began tugging at Wednesday's clothing.  
Wednesday allowed her to pull at her shirt for a bit before reaching out and holding both the woman's hands in place over her head before dipping down to nuzzle her face between Lucy's legs. As Wednesday ate the other woman out, her tongue running over her clit and slipping into her hole, she released Lucy's hands and began lightly playing with her breasts. As she felt the other woman's body tense up in preparation to orgasm she pulled off and slipped two fingers into her mouth sucking on them before pushing into Lucy and working her over. Wednesday was incredibly turned on by the idea of getting the other woman off and as she watched Lucy arch up and listened to her beg, she came hard, her fingers tensing and pressing into Lucy's g-spot getting her off as well. 

After a few minutes of riding out their orgasms, Wednesday sat up releasing Lucy from under her who immediately got up.  
"Thanks for the hand, roomie. Night."  
She shimmied then walked inside naked leaving Wednesday alone to enjoy the rest of her drink. Laughing at herself, Wednesday shotted the reminder of the drink before heading inside to her bed.

**********

The next morning, Wednesday left her room to the site of Lucy making them breakfast. Taking the truce for what it was, she simply fixed the other woman's coffee the way she liked it before making herself a cup of tea before they parted ways to begin their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the ongoing protest actions across the US after the senseless death of George Floyd, and the other senseless and unnecessary deaths of so many other African Americans including Breanna Taylor, all I have to say is protests work. Keep standing up for those who are being marginalised and keep fighting so that BIPOC people have the same freedoms and liberties as white people. #BlackLivesMatter!


End file.
